Strawberry Song
by HappyGirl99
Summary: Amu works at Easter as a singer. Ikuto has been gone for a long time. Utau decides to give Amu a very special birthday present... AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1-Birthdays

**Happy-chan: Hey everyone! I'm new (currently) and this'll be my first FanFic! This'll be an Amuto!**

**Amu: Disclaimer! Happy-chan does not own Shugo Chara or the characters in it!**

**Happy-chan: Hope you like my story!**

* * *

**Amu**

**Age 22**

**Works at Easter as a singer**

**Sings with Utau**

**Utau**

**Age 21**

**Works at Easter as a singer**

**Sings with Amu**

**Ikuto**

**Age 27**

**?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Birthdays

**Amu's POV (point of view)**

I sighed. It was a long day for recording. At least the day was over now.

"A-M-U!" I turned around to face my partner, Hoshina Utau, squealing. "I've got a _special_ gift for you!"

Oh. I totally forgot that it was my birthday. Leave it to Utau to remember this stuff.

"Where are we going?" I ask, getting excited.

"Come on, I'll show you!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me around the building. Suddenly, she gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Oopsie! Right now isn't the time!" she chuckled nervously. "I can't give you it _just_ yet!"

"O-OK?" I stammered, becoming wary. Utau tended to get _very_ carried away, especially with surprises.

"Let's go to the park for now," she said, quickly dragging me out of the Easter building. She plopped me onto a bench. "Wait right there!" She was gone in a flash and returned with two ice-cream cones.

"Here, the strawberry is for you!" I gladly accepted the cone, licking it slowly.

**Utau's POV**

_So far so good. Things are going __exactly__ to plan. Now for the next step…_

**Amu's POV**

"Hey, how's your sister doing?" Utau suddenly asked me.

"Oh you know, the usual. Posing the latest fashion, you know, regular model stuff."

"Oh." she replied simply. That made me think of siblings. My eyes traveled to Utau and I immediately thought of _that_ person. Ikuto. I haven't seen him since elementary school. He'd left, kissing me on my cheek, in search of his father. I wondered if I'd ever see him again.

"Hey," I asked Utau, "have you got word of Ikuto yet?" She shook her head sadly.

**Utau's POV**

I shook my head. _Perfect. She thought of __him__. The plan was almost complete. Now came the tricky part…_

**Amu's POV**

I sighed. I wondered when I would see him again. I had dated Tadase when Ikuto was gone, but I realized that he wasn't the one; so I broke up with him.

Utau suddenly stood up. "We're going for so extra _special_ shopping for your birthday!" she announced. Without giving me a chance to reply, she grabbed me and dashed to the mall.

"Why are we here?" I asked as she intently searched for clothes.

**Utau's POV**

"Why are we here?" I hear her ask.

"To find you the _perfect_ outfit for your birthday." I replied briskly.

_Come on! There __has__ to be __something__ good for her to wear! _I suddenly had a genius idea. I made a mad dash to the dress section leaving Amu there confused. I chose a few _gorgeous _dresses and made my way back to where I had left Amu.

**Amu's POV**

She dashed off leaving me wondering where she went. I sat down, waiting for her to come back. _Utau is sure filled with energy! I wonder where she gets all of it!_ Utau came back with a huge pile of dresses in her arms.

"Are those for me?!" I asked, surprised.

"Of course not all of them, silly." she giggled. "We're only gonna pick out one of these."

We headed over to the changing rooms and I tried on every dress. It was like a mini fashion show. I was wearing the last dress when Utau said, "This is the one."

**Utau's POV**

Omigosh! That dress was _perfect_ for her. It was dark red and had frills at the collar with a pink rose pinned to the corner. It went down to her knees and showed off her long, slender legs. It was revealing, but in a good way. It hugged her body and showed off those amazing curves she had. This night was going to be _perfect!_

**Amu's POV**

I stood there, my cheeks flushing pink while Utau examined me in satisfaction.

"We are SO getting this dress!" she exclaimed. I changed out of it and she grabbed it and took off toward the check-out stations. I met her outside the mall.

"There," she said, handing me the dress. "Meet me outside the Easter building at 10 PM! _Don't_ be late!" She skipped off like nothing ever happened. I started walking to my apartment, Utau had forgotten that she drove me to the mall.

When I got home, I glanced at my clock. _Yikes! It's already 8:30!_ I thought. I hastily changed into my dress. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. Some light eye shadow finished the makeup. I put my hair up into a messy bun and put on my pink crystal earrings. I put on some red heels and headed out the door. I arrived at Easter just on time.

"Oooooooh! You look _beautiful!_" Utau squealed when she saw me.

"Why are we here exactly?"

"Oh! C'mon! I'll show you, he's _super_ excited!"

_He? Wait, did she say __**HE**__?_ Before I could think more about it, Utau grabbed me and pulled me into the elevator.

**Utau's POV**

Dang elevators! Can't they go any _faster_?!

_Ding!_

We arrived at the top floor. "Close your eyes!" I tell Amu. This was going to get interesting.

**Amu's POV**

As we went up the elevator, I was starting to get nervous. My heart started beating really fast, I could feel it pounding in my chest.

_Ding!_

We arrived at the top floor. "Close your eyes!" I squeezed my eyes shut obediently. I could hear my pounding heart as we walked into a room. "SURPRISE!" Utau yelled. I opened my eyes.

There, standing in front of me, was Ikuto. _No, he couldn't be here, that's impossible!_ I closed my eyes again, and he was still there.

"Yo. Amu."

* * *

**Happy-chan: DUN DUN DUN! That's what we have for the first chapter! Hope you liked it, sorry if it was kinda short! **

**Amu: What happens next?**

**Happy-chan: (smiles deviously) You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Please review! I would love constructive criticism to help my writing abilities! **


	2. Chapter 2- Reunion

**Happy-chan: Hey guys I'm baaaack! **

**Utau: Well that was quick!**

**Happy-chan: I was SUPER excited to write more, so I did!**

** I would also like to thank Queenzeze and JewelTheCookieBeast for reviewing!**

** You guys are the best!**

**Utau: Happy-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Only the story she wrote.**

* * *

**(RECAP)**

There, standing in front of me, was Ikuto._ No, he couldn't be here, that's impossible!_ I closed my eyes again, and he was still there.

"Yo. Amu."

**(END OF RECAP)**

**Chapter 2-** Reunion

**Amu's POV**

I swear, if my heart beat any harder it would pop out of my chest! I stood there, staring at him. Then without any control, I sprinted toward him and leapt into his embrace. I buried my face into his chest. I forgot how sweet his scent was. I stood there, in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. I suddenly burst out into tears.

"Why, Ikuto, _WHY_?! Why did you leave me for so long?!" I screamed, pounding my fists against his firm chest. I broke down sobbing on his shoulder. I could tell that the tears leaking out of my eyes were staining his suit, but I didn't care.

"Shh…Shh…It's all OK, everything's alright…" he cooed. Gradually, my whimpering subsided.

I looked up and gazed into his sapphire blue eyes. There were swirling emotions in those blue depths. Love, sorrow, hope, fear.

"W-Why didn't you come back? It's been 10 years _(F.Y.I. Ikuto left when she was 12)_!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I gazed at the pink beauty sobbing in my arms. I hugged her protectively.

"Why, Ikuto, _WHY_?! Why did you leave me for so long?" she screamed. She pounded her fists against my chest. Her words pierced my heart like daggers. Every punch sent my heart writhing in pain. But I kept silent, for her sake. She continued sobbing on my shoulder.

"Shh…Shh…It's all OK, everything's alright…" I cooed, hoping to calm her cries. My heart was aching. I was longing to gaze at her like this…forever. Her whimpering subsided.

She gazed up at me. I stared into her honey-golden eyes. I had forgotten how beautiful they were. Right now, they were filled with tears. Her eyes were filled with longing and sadness. It hurt me to see her this way, knowing that I had caused this.

"W-Why didn't you come back? It's been 10 years!" she exclaimed. I bowed my head, bangs covering my eyes, now wasn't the time to tell her this.

"I've missed you…" she whispered, leaning her head against my chest.

"Shh…It's OK now…I'm here." I whispered back. I hugged her defensively. Now that I was back, nothing was going to hurt my strawberry.

**Utau's POV**

I led Amu into the room. She stood there, rigid from shock. I was wondering if this was a good idea. Suddenly she raced toward my brother and leaped into is safe arms. My eyes were getting blurry with tears. I looked away, _no one ever_ saw me cry. It was so sweet…

After forever, Amu stopped crying. Ikuto comforted her, and hugged her tightly. I think the two had forgotten that I was there. Time for a reminder…

**Amu's POV**

I was snuggled in Ikuto's warm, protecting embrace.

"AHEM!" I jumped up, startled. I glanced at where the sound came from.

Utau was standing there, arms crossed, toe tapping impatiently. I looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy like mine. Wait, was Utau _crying_?

"AHEM!" I jumped again. Geez, Utau should stop doing that.

"I think _someone_ is_ forgetting_ what was _planned_!" she stared down Ikuto. He gulped. I chuckled. Just like old times.

"Come, Amu." He picked me up and carried me out the building, princess style. My face heated up. He smirked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked in an innocent tone, "Ikutoooo! Where are we goooing?"

He smirked at me. My face flushed even darker. "You'll see, _strawberry_." He leaned in and pecked my forehead.

I swear I nearly passed out from all the blood rushing into my head. I let Ikuto carry me to a black limo. He got in, and placed me on his lap.

"IKUTO! I can sit in my own seat y'know!" I screamed.

He just chuckled and said, "Driver, to the Aronia de Takazawa."

"I-KU-TOOO! Put me in a seat RIGHT now!" I screeched.

He chuckled but finally relented.

"That's much better, Ikuto!" I turned away from him to hide my blush.

I could feel him smirking from behind my back, "You're blushing, Amu."

"Y-yeah, right!" I shouted. "Perv…" I muttered.

The rest of the ride went in silence. My mind started to wander. I wonder what this "Aronia de Takazawa" place is…

The limo suddenly stopped.

"We're here." said the deep voice of the driver.

"Thank you that will be all." Ikuto said, stepping out of the limo. He held out his hand. I accepted it and he helped me out of the vehicle.

"You may go." he told the driver. The limo drove away and we were standing outside this fancy looking building.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Hm?" He turned to face me and smirked. "Not good enough for you, _strawberry_?" he teased. My face turned beet red.

"N-no! I'm mean, Y-YES!" Gosh darn it, Ikuto was always tripping up my words.

"Your blush is just too cute, Amu." I had to turn away. Man, Ikuto always managed to make me blush.

"Having fun you two?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around. "UTAU!" I jumped and hugged her. "Was this the present you were talking about?" I asked happily.

"Hm… It isn't over yet…" she smirked. It was creepy how similar Ikuto and Utau looked when they smirked. Well they were siblings after all.

"We're wasting time, let's go in." Ikuto said impatiently. Why does he have to ruin everything? I was just going to interrogate Utau! I didn't comment and just followed him inside.

"Reservations for Ikuto and two guests." Ikuto told the butler at the entrance.

"Right this way." We wordlessly followed the butler.

"Here is your room. Enjoy your meal." We went in. The room was simple, but still cozy. There was only one table at the center of the room. The chairs were plushy and soft.

"Are you hungry, _Amu_? We can have_ dessert_ afterwards." Ikuto said, smirking. I'd love to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Of c-course not!" I stammered. Just my luck, my stomach grumbled the loudest I've ever heard it growl.

The tension broke and we all burst into laughter.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was laughing so hard. Man, Amu just cracks me up! I laughed until my sides hurt. It felt like some weight had just lifted off my heart after a very long time. I straightened myself out and stared at Amu.

This was the first time I had noticed her outfit. She was beautiful. I suppose Utau picked it out for her. Never before had I seen an outfit show off a girl like that before. Mm… I wondered if I was good enough for this perfect angel I was about to have dinner with.

Realizing that I had stopped laughing, Amu and Utau struggled to muffle their giggles. I had to smile. I clapped my hands once and food was immediately served. I watched my strawberry's eyes widen and twinkle with delight. It really was something to see her this happy.

**Amu's POV**

_Wow_! There was so much food! I couldn't believe it! I glanced at Utau, she wore the same expression as me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto smile. I turned to face him, his smile was gone and was replaced by a smirk.

"Like the food, strawberry?" For once I could nod and be perfectly honest. I could barely hold my hunger. All the food served was cooked to perfection. I was reaching for some when a voice stopped me.

"Amu, haven't you thanked me yet?" I turned pink.

"A-arigato." I stammered.

"Say my name…" Ikuto teased.

"ArigatoIkuto!" I sputtered. Without waiting for his reply, I dug in. The food was absolutely bliss. Everything was seasoned with spices that pleasured my tongue. I felt like I was in heaven. I ate until I couldn't stuff a single bite into me.

I waited for the rest to finish eating. Astounded, I saw Utau eat double the amount I did. How she fit it all into her stomach was a mystery never to be solved.

Ikuto paid for the meal and left the bill on the table. We left the restaurant with full stomachs. The limo was waiting for us outside. I was too sleepy to think, it was about 2 in the morning. We got in.

I was feeling really drowsy. My eyelids started to droop. I fell asleep with my head leaning on Ikuto's shoulder.

* * *

**Ikuto: Awww! That was such a sweet ending!**

**Amu: o/ / /o**

**Ikuto: Did you like it _strawberry?_**

**Amu: Shut up you perv!**

**Happy-chan: (sighs) You two are _perfect_ for each other.**

**Amu: O/ / / / / / O**

**Hapyy-chan: By the way, this isn't the last chapter! I enjoyed writing this!**

** Please review! Arigato! **


	3. Chapter 3- Ice Cream and Popsicles

**Happy-chan: Heya everyone! I'm finally baaaaack!**

**Ikuto: (rolls eyes) Took you long enough.**

**Happy-chan: (pouts) Aww! Ikuto, that was mean!**

**Ikuto: Well you haven't updated in _forever._**

**Happy-chan: Whatever. Gomen everybody! Sorry I was busy! I'll try to update every week or so!**

**Oh! Special thanks to Emily-at-random, AliceKat, and even that anonymous person! Thanks you guys for reviewing.**

**SUPER special thanks to Queenzeze-thanks for your continuous reviews and support! You guys all ROCK! It really keeps**

**me motivated!**

**Amu: Happy-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-** Ice Cream and Popsicles

**Amu's POV**

"Mm…" I was on an unfamiliar, yet comfy bed. I felt warm. Something next to me shifted, that was the source of the heat. I inhaled, taking in a wonderful, familiar scent. I couldn't pinpoint what it exactly was. Slowly, I blinked open my eyes and light poured onto my face. I blinked my eyes to clear the blurriness. I shook my head, this wasn't my house! What was I doing here? Startled I glanced down to my mysterious sleeping partner. It was Ikuto. Yesterday's memories came flooding back to me. I had dinner with him and Utau at a fancy restaurant. We were driving home and I fell asleep. That was all I remembered. I looked down. I was still in my fancy, red dress.

"Mm… You're finally awake, strawberry." I smooth voice behind me spoke.

"Ah! U-Uh! I-Ikuto! You were awake?!" I stammered, surprised.

"Mhm. You know, only _perverts_ stare at people while they're asleep…" he drawled.

"You baka, Ikuto! I wasn't staring!" I shouted defiantly.

"Sure. Whatever you want, _strawberry_."

I blushed deep red. "D-Don't call me strawberry!"

"OK, Amu-_koi_."

"D-Don't call me that either!"

"Mm… Then what do I call you?" he asked, putting on his cute, pouty face.

I turned around so he wouldn't see my face as red as it was. "J-Just call me Amu. OK?"

"Humph. You're no fun, _Amu_."

"Whatever." I retorted. Suddenly, my stomach growled. I guess I was hungry even after that huge dinner. "Um… I think I'll go make breakfast." I thought aloud. I started walking out of the room when I realized that this house was big. I probably would get lost. "Err… Ikuto?" I hesitantly asked.

"Hm… Amu?"

"Em… Where's the k-kitchen?" I asked feeling really stupid and blushing.

He laughed silently. "You're just too cute, Amu. Here, I'll show you." He got up from the bed. I realized that he only slept with shorts on. I couldn't help but stare at his well-toned body. The open window let in light that made his skin shine. He smirked.

"Like what you see, Amu?"

I quickly looked away, face getting even redder if that was possible. "Baka! O-Of course not!" I lied. "J-Just get me to the kitchen!"

"Of course, _Amu_. Whatever you say."

**Ikuto's POV**

I quickly led Amu towards the kitchen. I smirked to myself. She definitely would get lost without me leading her. I could tell she was dazed.

"Here we are. The kitchen." I stated, letting her wander. My kitchen was huge, I must admit. It probably was the size of the average living room.

Amu quickly got to work.

"Ne, Ikuto. What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Mm…" I pretended to think. "How about we have some eggs, then some _dessert_." I said, smirking.

"P-pervert!" she shouted. She turned around and went to the fridge. She quickly got out some eggs and began cracking them. She was truly beautiful while she worked. She did things with the utmost care. Her face was relaxed and she did things effortlessly. I guess she finally got the talent from Su. I sighed. I missed own chara so much. Yoru sometimes was so annoying, but it was comforting to have him there. I loved his reactions every time I flicked him. Ah. Good times. But I had grown up now, and Yoru had eventually disappeared. At least Amu was still here.

"Ne, Amu. Are you done yet?"

"Geez, Ikuto. Be patient. I'm almost done." she replied. I was content just watching her. In a couple of minutes, Amu brought over the scrambled eggs.

"There. All done." she said, placing a plate in front of me. The eggs smelled delicious. We ate our eggs in silence, savoring its rich flavor. I studied Amu while she ate. She seemed to enjoy her eggs as much as I did, even possibly more. All her gentleness gone, she hungrily dug in, scooping mouthfuls of it. I chuckled. She really was something to watch.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto chuckled. "_What_?" I said, glaring at him.

"It's just so funny seeing you eat!"

"Humph." I quickly finished the rest of my eggs.

"Ah…" I sighed contently. My hunger was satisfied. Ikuto kept looking at me like I was some kind of comedian.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I complained. He didn't reply and just smirked. I felt my face heat up.

"Err… What do you wanna do? I'm getting kinda bored now." I said, trying to change the subject.

Ikuto stared at the ceiling. "Come on. I'll show you somewhere we could go." With that he took my hand and dragged me out of his house.

"Eh! Ikuto! Where are we going?" I called.

"Somewhere you'll like!" he shouted back.

He led me through alleys and big streets. Finally he stopped. We had arrived at an amusement park. It was the old abandoned amusement park.

"Remember this place, Amu?" he whispered into my ear. I only nodded. My voice caught in my throat. I could feel a lump forming there. This place held so many memories. My thoughts whirled around in my head. There was me and Ikuto in the teacups. An image of Ikuto being controlled by Easter. Him battling Tadase while I couldn't battle him myself. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"Wanna go on a ride Amu-koi?" Ikuto teased. I didn't reply. He looked down at me with a worried expression. "You OK, Amu?" he asked, all playfulness gone. I nodded. He stared at me unconvinced. "Wait right there, I'll be right back." With that, he was gone. I stood there alone. A cool breeze blew, I shivered. I felt something wet slide down my cheek. This was also the last place I saw Ikuto. I suddenly was worried that I would never get to see him again.

"I-Ikuto." I whimpered. What if he just left me here? What if it was to trick me here and just leave me? I started to shiver even more, not from the chill, but from fear. I was about to collapse when someone lifted me up and set me down on a bench. I looked at this person.

"I-IKUTO!" I shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Amu? What's wrong?" he asked. Clearly, he was concerned.

"I-I was afraid that, y-you would j-just leave me!" I started shaking.

A dark look came over his face. Then he looked me in the eyes and spoke with absolute sincerity, "I would never leave you, Amu. Not like I did before. You are the world to me. I could_ never_ live without you."

I started sobbing onto his shoulder. "O-Oh thank you, Ikuto!I... I just was so scared and... Please don't _ever_ leave!" (Sorry if that sounded cheesy.)

"Hush now, Amu. Look what I brought." I looked up. My face brightened up instantly.

Forgetting all my sorrow I lunged for the object in his hand, "ICE CREAM!"

He chuckled. "I got strawberry just for you, strawberry."

"Mm… Thanks!" I squeaked. The ice cream was delicious! Rich and creamy, it was perfect. I licked my cone appreciatively. I noticed that Ikuto was staring at me, and his ice cream was beginning to melt.

"Hey, Ikuto. Why are you staring at me? Plus, your ice cream's melting!"

"You know, you're just adorable when you eat ice cream. Can you do that to me too?" he replied.

It took me a moment to catch on to what he said. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I yelled.

He burst out into laughter. "Here, you can have my cone. I won't eat it anyway." he told me. I grudgingly took his cone. I could eat ice cream all day.

"Why don't we get some popsicles, too?" he asked.

"YAY! Let's go!" I took his hand and ran for the popsicle stand. The moment my hand touched him, I swear I saw a bit of pink in his cheeks. But it was gone in the next instant. Maybe there was more to Ikuto than I thought.

* * *

**Happy-chan: YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry If it was kinda short! But I think I'm getting better at writing! Plus I got 144 views! I'm so HAPPY!**

**Ikuto: Your name states that you're happy.**

**Happy-chan: O.O Oh well! Thanks to all the people who took the time to read!**

**Amu: Please review!**


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Sorry guys, I'm kinda out of ideas right now, I'll be postponing this story for a while. Sorry for it being kinda short… I wanted by first fanfic to be good, but… I dunno. If any of you have a story idea, or maybe a problem of some sort that I could incorporate (wow that sounded nerdy) into my story, that would be appreciated. In the meantime, I think I'll do a different Amuto fanfic.


End file.
